fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Wii 3
Mario and his friends set off on another adventure rescue Princess Peach for Bowser and his children. This is highly based on a combination of both Super Mario Bros. 3 and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Multiplayer As said in the chrecters section you cn play up to 6 players all have unique ablities and weakness. As an example Wario can break blocks by just standing on them but is slow. Toad is really fast but can't lift up barrels. Yoshi can be ridden and used as a player however some of mario's power ups can't be used but stored in his stomache for another teamate. Plot At a cut-scene under a mysterious tree in Grass Land Mario, Luigi,Princess Peach, Toad, Yoshi ,Wario and Waluigi are enjoying a picnic under the tree when Bowser and Bowser Jr. jump out from it and kidnap Peach. Mario and friends chase after them until they reach a fort. At the end the group meat Junior who figths but is easily defeated however he calls and Boom Boom appears giving the child to escape. However like Junior is also defeated. The Team reaches the castle and at the end meats meats Junior again however his older brother Larry Koopa comes and takes them on. However is again defeated and retreats to his airship. The Team meat him once again Larry uses two Piranha Plant's sticking out from two pipes, despite with this advantage is defeated and falls off the airship. Reaching Desert Land the Team reaches another fortress defeating a Fire Bro.. At the castle they meet Morton Koopa Jr. who takes them on but is defeated. Morton retreats to his airship and uses quicksands where the team must stand on moving platforms to avoid falling into it, still Morton is defeated again. However, entering a room Junior battles them only to end up losing again however are kicked out of the room and is sent to Water Land. After defeating Boss Bass, they end up to fight Wendy O. Koopa who (after being defeated) retreats to her airship. Wendy floods the ship with water and attacks with rings making it difficult in the end Wendy loses. The team then head towards another world. Heading towards Giant Land the group fights off a Sledge Bro. and in the castle the demented Iggy Koopa. The psycho flees to his ariship where he makes a Lakitu into a giant won but is also defeated. Junior again battles the group but loses and kicks them out again. Ending up in ground Sky Land the tema reackes the tower to the upper deafting the guardian air Boom Boom. Roy Koopa is defeated up there as well. In his airship he only has two platforms to stand on while the rest is an abyss. Roy can create paralyzing attacks but is defeatd again and falls into the abyss. In Ice Land the team defeats an Ice Bro. and continue their way to Lemmy Koopa who throws balls so they can fall into abysses and repeats this at his airship but is too defeated even after getting an enlarger ball. Junior rides on his Clown Car but is sent spiraling to Pipe land. After getting through the challenging mazs and defeated a Hammer Bro., they battle the final Koopaling Ludwig von Koopa who retreats to his airship for round 2. Ludwig can cuase the airship to shake, spells that can home in on you and can flutter jump but is defeated. Junior is still recovering and retreats to his airship to Dark Land fort. Getting to the fort Junior commands his guardian, Kamek, attack but the magikoopa couldn't win and flees to the airship. Junior and Kamek fight the team together but both are defeated. Getting acess to Bowser's Castle The Team face Bowser who uses his fire power to accidently break the floor plummenting to his doom. However, a Mega Mushroom falls on him turning him into Mega Bowser being forced to flee The Team make it on a platform with the Princess. Before he can kill them his Mega powers wears off and he plummets down. The Team takes Peach out of her cage and theycelebrate at her caste. For Bowser and his kids they soo bruised that they won't be able to create chaos for a while ending the story. Charecters Here are the chrecters that appear: Heroes * Mario - Our hero plumber returns to save Peach from Bowser * Luigi - Mario's brother will never back down from Bowser plot sometimes. * Wario - this guy loves money but changes and is here to save the day. * Yoshi - Mario's stede will call for his friends to give them rides. * Toad - Toad having hade a hiatus and site on sidelines retuns from being ignored. * Princess Peach - the main damsel in distress is kidnapped once again. Villians * Bowser - The main villain makes a shocking retun * Bowsr Jr. - The second villian helps his dad and siblings to kidnap Peach. * Koopalings - The Koopalings return to aid their father in counquering the world. Others Power Ups *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Tanooki Suit *Penguin Suit *Hammer Suit *Mega Mushroom *Bullet Suit *Star Enemies to be annouced Trivia *This is one of the games you can play as Yoshi as a player than an NPC. *You can also customize the battle order for example you can make Morton be is Grass Land and have a different attack pattern. Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Wii Games